Recovery
by Tinksjp
Summary: Picks up where Sailor Moon R: Promise of the Rose leaves off. How did they get home? This story is only one chapter. It is not quite finished yet but almost. will be a one-shot. Thanks for your input.


*takes place after Sailor Moon R-The Promise of the Rose*

Recovery

Sailor Moon had never been more exhausted for as long as she could remember. She had no idea how they were getting back to Earth, but for now she was content to lay here in Darien's arms where she felt safe, and for the moment was able to relax.

"Rini is waiting for us back home, how are we getting back?" Sailor Mars pointed out. Sailor Mercury got out her computer and started doing some calculations. "Sailor Moon is not in any condition to use the crystal again" Sailor Mars pointed out, concerned.

"According to my calculations, the four of us may have enough power to teleport home. We won't need Sailor Moon's power." Sailor Mercury said, looking up from her computer.

All the Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask were relieved to hear this news. Everyone gathered around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, and joined hands. The 4 Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask closed their eyes, and concentrated on home. Sailor Moon clutched Tuxedo Mask closer, and longed to be warm in her bed.

When Sailor Moon again opened her eyes, they were back at her house, on the front lawn. Rini was staring down at her with a smile on her face.

"Your back!" she exclaimed. The smile on her face quickly changed to a concerned stare when she saw Sailor Moon who was barely able to smile back at her.

"I don't think Sailor Moon should be alone tonight." Sailor Mars remarked.

The scouts, and Tuxedo Mask all transformed back to their normal selves, and it was decided that Darien would be staying with Serena in the room she shared with Rini that evening. The other scouts set up a meeting for the next day, and headed home.

Rini showed Darien the back door of Serena's house which was the best way to get in at this late hour. He carried her into the house, and up the stairs into the bedroom that Serena shared with Rini. As gently as possible, Darien laid his beloved, who had fallen asleep in his arms in her bed, removed her shoes and tucked her in. He then tucked in Rini, and then going to Serena's closet he found an extra pillow, and blanket. He laid down on the floor close to Serena's bed in case she needed him during the night. He was able to sleep knowing that his Princess was safe, and sound in her warm bed. Darien himself was not 100% yet, he was still recovering from his own injuries, but all that mattered for the moment was that his Princess was alive, and that they were together.

Bright, and early the next morning Rei knocked on the front door of Serena's house, and her mom answered, she had just started making breakfast.

"Good Morning Rei, what are you doing here so early on a Saturday?" Serena's mother asked kindly.

"Good Morning Serena, and I have a project at school we are working on together, and we are hoping to get an early start on it." Rei lied smoothly.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. Since you are here, would you mind taking some breakfast for Rini, and Serena? Go ahead, and make a plate for yourself as well if you like." She replied.

Rei did just that, and took a tray upstairs with breakfast for Serena, Rini and Darien. She had already had breakfast after all. Rei entered Serena's room as quietly as possible as she knew all three of them would still be asleep, as soon as she set the breakfast tray down on Serena's nightstand, Darien smiled at her sleepily.

"Good Morning Darien, how is she? How are you?" Rei asked

"The Princess slept soundly all night, which I am very grateful for. I am still sore but not as much as before." Darien replied.

Rei was grateful as well when she saw the weary smile on Serena's face. She must be having a lovely dream Rei thought.

"I brought all of you some breakfast. I have eaten already. If you like I can watch over Serena, and you can go back to your place, after you eat of course?" Rei suggested.

"I can stay a bit longer, but thank you for bringing up breakfast for us." Darien told her with a sleepy smile, as he sipped on his orange juice.

Rini woke up next at the smell of bacon, and smiled at Rei sleepily. Darien gave her a plate with bacon, eggs, and biscuits with jelly.

The smell of bacon also seemed to rouse the sleeping Princess as well. Serena slowly opened her eyes and heard Darien, and Rei talking in hushed tones.

Darien went to her side as soon as he noticed her movements.

"Try to sit up slowly Serena" Darien whispered into her ear.

She did feel a bit light headed, so very slowly she sat up in bed while holding his hand. Rei gave her the last breakfast plate, and a glass of orange juice, and she started trying to nibble on a piece of bacon.

Darien heard her groan a bit as she tried to eat her bacon. "What's wrong Serena?"

"Um….it hurts to swallow, and my chest hurts a lot too" she replied with a concerned look on her face.

Darien, and Rei looked at each other puzzled. Darien, and Ami were both studying to be doctors, but without at least doing an x-ray he could not begin to guess why his Princess was experiencing this pain. He knew they could not take her to a doctor, they would have no explanation for how these injuries occurred.

"Rei, can you have the other scouts meet here a bit early? I think we need Sailor Mercury's computer." Darien asked, trying to keep a positive outlook even though he had no idea what to do for his beloved.

"I have already started calling them, they will be here soon" Rei answered back.

Darien had Serena keep trying to eat her breakfast by taking small bites while they were waiting for everyone else to arrive. Ami, Minako, and Makato did not take very long to arrive once they heard from Rei that their Princess was unwell. Ami transformed as soon as everyone was there to perform the scan on Serena.

"Her power reserves are at a record low. Looks like when Tuxedo Mask woke her up, the power he gave her was only enough to restore the Silver Crystal, and wake her up. That explains the sleepiness" she said, still typing.

After a bit more calculations, Ami got a dark look on her face. "Serena, have you been coughing up blood?"

Everyone looked up shocked at that question, Darien knew there was only a few things that could cause that.

"No" Serena answered simply, her eyes getting wide.

"You have two broken ribs, so that explains why it is hard to swallow, and the chest pains. Let me check one more thing" Ami continued.

"Are her lungs….." Darien started.

"No, her lungs are intact. If she had a punctured lung, she would be coughing up blood" Ami said with relief.

"So, how long will it take for her to recover?" Darien asked, also relieved.

Mercury did some more calculations then looked up at the group. "It will probably take at least 3 days to restore her power reserves, maybe 4 since they are so low. The broken ribs will need at least 4 days to recover fully."

"I don't remember having chest pains when I was using the crystal, when did this happen?" Serena asked. She could not recall if she had ever broken any bones before.

"Right before Darien was able to break free, Fiore stole some of your energy Serena. I remember you fell after that" Mina recalled.

"That's right, you fell, and then you used the crystal right after that. Did you have trouble getting up after the fall?" Ami asked

"I remember my chest hurt when I got up, but when I started using the crystal I forgot all about it. I was just trying to save everyone" Serena finished.

Darien had an angry expression on his face. He could not believe how wrong he had been about Fiore. He thought he was a dear friend, but he had completely misjudged Fiore. Darien could not help but feel responsible for the pain Serena was feeling.

Serena noticed the tears starting to form in Darien's eyes, and smiled at him. "This is not your fault my love, please don't cry for me. I'm not going anywhere." She told him, rubbing his hand against her cheek.

"I trusted Fiore, I thought he was my friend. I trusted him, and I almost lost you because of it" Darien said, accepting a tissue from Ami.

"You were kind to him, and that is why he came back. That is one of the things I love about you my Prince, your heart is big enough for everyone. Please don't ever change that. After all, if it was not for your big heart you, and I may never have meet" Serena pointed out.

Darien smiled at her, and wiped the tears away. He was grateful for her forgiveness, and he understood her point, but he was not sure he could forgive himself. He knew he needed to be strong for her right now, so he put his own transgressions in the back of his mind for now.

"I think one of us should be here with her all the time until she is well enough to go to school" Rei announced.

The other scouts nodded their agreement, and they agreed on a schedule. While everyone was planning on staying for the rest of the day Ami, would stay the night that evening. She said she would go home Sunday afternoon to be prepared for school on Monday. Rei would stay with Serena on Monday, Lita on Tuesday, and Mina on Wednesday. Everyone was hoping Serena would be well enough to go to school on Thursday.

"If she is not ready for school by Thursday, I will be here for you" Darien volunteered, squeezing her hand.

"I will bring your homework to you every day after school Serena, you can count on me!" Ami winked at her.

"Gee, thanks Ami" Serena sighed.

Everyone laughed at that, knowing how much Serena hated homework.

"You are not getting rid of any of us until Monday morning" Lita pointed out, smiling at Serena.

With all the details worked out, no one seemed to want to leave. Ami started working on homework that was not due for another week. Darien went back to helping Serena eat her breakfast, while Mina, and Lita sat next to Rini, and laughed at the strawberry jelly that ended up on Darien's shirt. Rini had finished her breakfast, and was looking at her parents with a smile on her face, happy her mother was back with them.

Rei was by the window, talking with Artemis, and Luna.

"What would have happened if Fiore had not given Tuxedo Mask the energy to save the Princess?" Rei was pretty sure she knew the answer, but the thought was nagging at her anyway.

"The Imperial Silver Crystal is linked to the heart of the Princess. If there is no Silver Crystal, there is no Princess" Artemis finished.

"That is what I was thinking too" Luna said, with a faraway look on her face.

"It was not that long ago that the Princess was revealed to us Luna. I don't want to think what would happen if we had lost her on that Asteroid" Rei said, tears forming in her eyes.

The three of them sat in silence by the window for a moment watching their friends. Rei then noticed Serena trying to sit up a bit more so she could drink her orange juice, but whenever she moved she winced, and clutched her chest in pain.

"Luna if the four of us were to give Serena some of our powers, would that help her recover?" Rei thought suddenly.

"It sounds like it would work, but I would ask Ami to be sure" Luna replied.

"Ami, would you come over here a moment please?" Rei asked, motioning her friend over.

"If the four of us were to lend the Princess some of our powers, would that help her recover any faster? Would it help her with the pain?" Rei asked hopefully.

Ami pulled out her computer again, and did some calculations.

"I think you may be on to something there Rei, if we are able to help restore her power reserves, it will probably reduce the pain she is experiencing" Ami looked up from her computer smiling.

Ami, and Rei went over to where Rini, and Darien were having a deep conversation with Serena, the breakfast tray seemed forgotten.

Lita, and Mina looked up at Ami's smile. "Rei, and I have been able to determine that if the 4 of us were to give Serena some of our powers it would restore her power reserves much faster, and likely reduce some of her pain as well" Ami said.

"When you are done with that, I would like to use the medical kit to bandage those ribs" Darien pointed out.

Darien helped Serena sit up in bed, and leaned against him. He clutched her hand nervously, not sure if this would work. The four guardians transformed, and kneeled at her feet.

"Mars Star Power"

"Mercury Star Power"

"Venus Star Power"

"Jupiter Star Power"

Darien watched Serena absorb their powers thru the Crescent Moon Symbol that had suddenly appeared on her forehead. He heard her quick intake of breath, and then she collapsed against him, completely passed out.

"Serena?" Darien asked, tightening the grip on her hand. He resisted the urge to check her pulse, he knew she was alive.

Sailor Mercury immediately scanned the Princess again. "It's ok Darien, she just passed out from exhaustion. That much power at once was too much for her in her weakened condition."

"Looks like it worked. Her power reserves are now at half power. I hope this helps with the pain, but she will probably have a headache when she wakes up" Ami analyzed.

"While she is out, I need to go ahead, and bandage her chest. Can you please get the medical kit for me Ami?" Darien asked.

As gently as possible, Darien removed himself from the bed, and laid his beloved down. Ami brought the medical kit to him while Mina, Lita, and Rei tried to stay on the other side of the room with their backs turned out of respect for their Princess.

Darien opened the medical kit while Ami unbuttoned Serena's shirt. Ami winced at the black, and blue scarring on Serena's perfect pale skin hoping that the pain she was feeling earlier had gone down. Darien quickly and efficiently bandaged her broken ribs. He did not want to rouse her while he was working. He also wanted to make sure she had some movement during the time she had to wear the bandages.

"How long do you think she will be out?" Ami asked.

No sooner had Ami said that, both of them heard a small groan. Looking up at Darien was a very shocked Princess indeed.

"Please don't move my love. I just want to help you feel better, and I am almost done. I was trying to do this while you were sleeping, I'm sorry" Darien explained quickly, trying not to blush.

Ami realized how embarrassed she must be, and quickly turned away, blushing. Serena realized she was not as exhausted as she had been when she woke up earlier, and she knew she had her dear friends, and her beloved Prince to thank for that. She could not find it in herself to be angry or, embarrassed around any of them, she did think of them as family after all. She did her best to give her Prince the best smile she could muster for him as she tried to stay still while his expert hands finished their work on the bandages, then she slowly reached for Ami's hand, and gave it a squeeze to thank her dear friend for her help.

"Oh Serena, I'm sorry. I thought you were still sleeping" Ami turned around to face her, still blushing.

"Ami, I'm not angry with you, or anyone of you. I don't even remember laying down, but I do feel a bit better, and I know I owe that to all of you. Thank you" Serena replied, giving her a lazy smile.

"Ok all done, just take it easy, and go slow when you move. If you move too fast those ribs are not going to heal" Darien warned, buttoning up her shirt.

Serena took his offered hand, and sat up as slow as possible.

"How do you feel?" Ami asked, tentatively.

"I'm still tired, but not as much as before. My head hurts, but whatever you guys did, it helped" she said with a yawn, and a smile.

"The headache will soon pass. We gave you some of our powers to help restore yours so that you can heal faster. Do you still have a lot of pain in your chest?" Ami continued.

"It is still there, but it is not as intense as it was before" she replied smiling her thanks at her Prince.

"I'm just happy we could help. Maybe if we let your hair down, your headache will go away" Sailor Venus said, starting to remove the pins from Serena's hair.

"I'm going to go back to my house, and bring us all back something yummy to eat, any requests?" Lita asked, now out of her scout uniform.

Lita left promising to return soon with a yummy surprise, and Serena's only request was something that had chocolate in it for desert. Everyone else had de-transformed, happy that Rei's idea had been successful.

Mina continued brushing Serena's hair, and humming as she did so. She felt her Princess finally relax under her ministrations.

"There, much better. Now why don't you lay down, and try to get some rest. We will wake you when Lita comes back with food ok?" Mina said, putting the hair brush back on the dressing table.

"Ok, as long as you promise to wake me up when Lita gets back" Serena said, wagging her finger at Mina while she crawled under the covers.

"I promise" Mina swore. She sat with her Princess for a few minutes until she was sure she was sleeping peacefully, and then joined the others on the other side of the room where they were having a quiet, but serious conversation.

"Do you think there will be any scarring left on her chest after she is completely healed Darien?" Ami asked, recalling the black and blue markings on her chest.

"I applied some of my own pain reducing salve that should help with that, and it should also reduce any swelling or pain she may have" Darien answered, rubbing the back of his head anxiously. He looked exhausted.

"Why don't you go back to your apartment, and get some rest Darien. If she asks for you we will let you know" Rei suggested.

Darien was very hesitant, but he was exhausted, and he longed to rest in his own bed so he could regain the rest of his strength. He was not getting much rest sleeping on Serena's floor.

"Ok, call me if there is any change in her condition, or if she is asking for me" Darien said, looking pointedly at each of them.

"I'm staying with her tonight, so I will call you Darien, I promise" Amy replied.

Darien grabbed his things, and gave Rini a big hug before he left thru Serena's bedroom window to get some much needed rest in his own bed.

Mina, Rei, Ami, and Rini took a deep breath feeling an immense calm settle over the room for the time being. Ami went back to her homework. Rini asked Mina to do her hair like Mommy's. Rei pulled up a chair next to the sleeping Princess to watch over her. She could not get over the fact that they had almost lost her so soon after just finding her. She imagined Serena disappearing from the bed without one of them watching over her. Luna, just as nervous as Rei, jumped onto the bed, and laid down next to her sleeping charge.

On the drive home, Darien relaxed enough that his mind started to wander. He had not been able to forgive himself for putting his Princess in danger. He promised himself then, and there that he would not be so quick to trust others in the future, especially where his beloved Serena was concerned. He had grown up without anyone to trust. He now had a family with his Princess, the four Sailor Scouts, and Rini. He did not want to do anything else that would endanger that family. His job was to protect them after all. He did not feel like he had done a very good job this time. He again was grateful for the forgiveness Serena had already given him. He just hoped that he was worthy of her forgiveness. He prayed to any gods that may be listening for a speedy recovery for his Princess, and for wisdom for the future. When he arrived at his apartment he was not able to fall asleep right away, he had to deal with the nightmares that plagued him of pink flowers killing his beloved Princess in front of him without him being able to rescue her.

As promised, Lita came back with homemade soup, finger sandwiches, and warm chocolate chip cookies. Mina gently woke up Serena with Luna's help, and the five friends plus Rini had a wonderful meal together around Serena's bed. Everyone noticed how much brighter Serena's smile was since she was feeling better. She was still not able to get out of bed on her own due to the bandages, but she had some wonderful friends who were always happy to help her get around when she needed to.

The next few days passed by quickly for everyone but Serena. She understood that her friends were trying to help, but she just wanted her independence. She was actually looking forward to going back to school. Each day she completed her homework with the help of her friends, so she was not behind. It was Wednesday evening, and Serena and Mina were busily completing the homework from that day. The two of them did not expect a knock on the door for at least another hour or so.

"Hi Darien, what are you doing here?" Mina asked.

"Hi, I came by to see if Serena is well enough to remove the bandages before she goes to school tomorrow?" Darien replied.

Mina invited him in, and Serena smiled at him from her desk. She was having a better time getting around, but removing the bandages would make things easier.

"It may be better if we do this on the bed" Darien said, pulling a small jar from his bag.

Mina helped Serena from the desk to the bed, and then she mumbled something about the bathroom and left the room quietly to give the two of them some privacy.

"Can you take your shirt off for me Serena, and lay down?" Darien asked her with a slight flush upon his face.

"Okay, sure" she replied. She was not so anxious today, and removed her shirt revealing the light pink brasserie underneath. She laid down on the bed in front of him.

"I brought more of the pain relieving cream I used before in case you need it. Are you still experiencing a lot of pain here?" he asked as he started to remove the bandages on her chest.

"The bandages seem to have helped a lot. I have not had any pain since yesterday, and I know I have you to thank for that" she told him gratefully.

"It is the least I could do" he said as he studied the injured area under the bandages.

The black, and blue scarring Serena had before was almost gone he noted satisfied with himself. The pain cream he had used was what he used on himself on his sore muscles after battles, and it was something he had developed during the course of his studies in Medical School.

"Just tell me if you have any pain in these areas where I'm touching?" he gently applied pressure to where he thought the broken ribs had been to see what her response would be. She did not respond to him until he got to where it was still lightly black, and blue.

"There is still tenderness in this area it looks like" Darien replied, trying to feel for any broken bones beneath the bruising.

He started to gently rub more of the pain cream into her skin to numb the painful muscles, but did not find any broken bones.

"I think your ribs are healed for the most part, and the pain and scarring you have left is just some muscle soreness. It will probably be healed completely by this time tomorrow. If you still have pain tomorrow when you get home, just rub more of this cream on it. I will leave this jar with you for now, and you can give it back to me when you are done with it" he explained.

He helped her put her shirt back on, and offered his hand to help her sit up.

"How do you feel now?" Darien asked.

"It feels better without the bandages on, but it just feels numb" she replied honestly.

"I just want to make sure you are well enough to go to school tomorrow, walk with me around the room and tell me if you have any pain doing that" he suggested.

She took his hand, and they walked around her bedroom. He let her set the pace, not wanting her to feel rushed. She found she was able to get around just fine on her own, even if she was a bit slower than normal.

"I'm fine, honest, and I am so lucky to have you my love, thank you" she looked at him adoringly.

"You don't have to thank me, I am just happy you are feeling better. Looks like you should be fine for school tomorrow as long as you don't rush yourself. I would try to take it slow for at least another day, and absolutely no battling any enemies for at least two days, Doctor's orders" he finished, wagging his finger at her.

"I will do my best" she replied. Both of them knew she hated not being able to help her friends if they needed her.

Mina came back into the room, and Darien shared his findings. It was decided that the Princess no longer needed someone to stay with her that night, however it did not appear that Darien was in a hurry to leave her side just yet. Mina bid the couple a good night, and gathered up her things as she decided to finish her homework at home.

Darien smiled at Mina when she left, and sat down next to Serena on the bed taking her hand in his.

"I am so sorry you had to go thru all this because of me Serena. I was careless, and I should not be where you are concerned. I was so scared that I was going to lose you, and I'm just really happy you are here with me now" Darien replied, kissing her hand.

"I already told you Darien, you don't have to apologize. I'm sorry you believe all this to be your fault. I would not be here at all if it was not for you, so I owe you my thanks for all the times you have always swooped in to save me, this time included" she smiled at him sincerely.

"I will always be there for you, you don't have to thank me for that, I love you Serena" Darien replied.

"I don't plan on going anywhere either, so I'm afraid you are stuck with me" She replied smartly.

"I love you, my handsome Prince" she finished.

What followed was a kiss that had since had no equal in feeling, and intensity since the kiss they had shared on the asteroid when she had woke up in his arms. When they parted, both had flushed cheeks, and were quite out of breath.


End file.
